


Los días sin ti serían precipicios

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conoció a los once años. La niña con la que se iba a casar. Pero ellos nunca fueron como los demás; ellos siempre comprendieron que el amor era la guerra y como en la guerra, todos eran destruidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los días sin ti serían precipicios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oniros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniros/gifts).



**Los días sin ti serían precipicios**

_"Y ahora yo he de admitirlo._  
_Y ahora yo presiento que has vencido  
_ _y no hay manera humana de escapar._

_Así que alégrate lo has conseguido,_  
_los días sin ti serían precipicios.  
_ _No hay manera humana de escapar."_

_La niña imantada, Love of Lesbian_

* * *

La primera vez que vio a la niña con la que se iba a casar ―aunque todavía no lo sabía―, ella se metió en su compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts sin pedir permiso. Entro acompañada de otra chica de cabello oscuro y nariz fea y se sentó, como si nada.

―Hola, Blaise ―saludó al chico que, hasta hace dos segundos, estaba hablando con él.

―¿Te conozco?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

―La cena aburrida, hace una semana.

Blaise asintió como si lo entendiera perfectamente y alzó la mano en señal de saludo. No le gustaba que nos niñas hubieran interrumpido su conversación, al parecer

Después, la chica por fin se dignó a dirigir sus ojos hasta Theodore. Lo más vistoso de su aspecto eran sus ojos verdes grandes. Hacían que su rostro de proporciones completamente normales se viera mucho más atractivo.

Alzó una mano.

―Daphne Greengrass ―se presentó.

Theodore le estrechó la mano. Sí, se iba a casar con esa niña. Y ni siquiera tenía idea.

* * *

―Malfoy va a llevar a Pansy al baile.

Llegó a sentarse casi encima de los apuntes de Theodore sin preocuparle porque él estuviera ocupado estudiando.

―Deja de intentar parecer mujerzuela. No te va.

«Tienes catorce años», pensó Theodore, al ver la manera en la que Daphne había cruzado las piernas. Blaise se burlaba de ella día sí y día también, pero llevaba haciendo esa estupidez todo el año. Y la manera de caminar, por Merlín, la manera de caminar y enseñar las caderas como si tuviera veinte y no catorce. Era ridículo, cuando menos.

Daphne ignoró lo que había dicho.

―Aun no tengo pareja ―informó.

Era un claro «Invítame», pero claro, Daphne era incapaz de decir las cosas como la gente normal. Tenía la creencia de que, a sus catorce años, todo el mundo estaba postrado ante ella y nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Los chicos mayores la miraban, sí.

(¿Quién no iba a mirar el cuerpo escultural de Daphne?)

Pero en realidad no le prestaban atención. Sonreían estúpidamente cuando pasaba moviendo las caderas, con esas formas de mujer mayor que no le quedaban y Theodore no dudaba que pensaran en ella mientras estaban en las sábanas y se la intentaran imaginar sin el uniforme del colegio. Pero todo eso Daphne no lo sabía.

―¿Y? ―respondió Theodore―. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Daphne le dirigió una mirada penetrante que decía «Invítame».

Theodore tomó el libro que había tenido abierto hasta ese momento y se volvió a concentrar en él. Si Daphne quería algo bien podía pedirlo.

(No era como si él se lo fuera a negar).

―Theodore… ―volvió a intentar ella.

Nott no levantó la cabeza.

―Si quieres pareja, invítala tú ―fue lo único que dijo.

Daphne resopló, se puso en pie y se largó. Theodore se quedó leyendo el libro, pensando en el estúpido baile al que no quería ir y al que iría de todos modos si Daphne se lo pedía, porque tenía la idea de que si ella le pedía que se cortara una mano, él lo haría.

Con Daphne siempre era sí. Y lo odiaba.

El siguiente que decidió interrumpir la lectura fue Zabini.

―Son un par de idiotas.

―¿Sí? ―Theodore alzó una ceja, dejando el libro al lado para mirar a Zabini a los ojos.

―Para empezar, si la chica que me gusta estuviera disponible, no dudaría en invitarla y rogarle de rodillas que aceptara mi invitación.

―Lástima que no lo esté ―espetó Theodore.

―Eso fue un golpe bajo.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Blaise siguió quejándose de que el estúpido de Malfoy hubiera invitado a Pansy ―y ella hubiera dicho que sí, por supuesto― y acabó invitando a Astoria sólo porque quería ir al baile.

Theodore supo que había ganado el día que llegó una lechuza con una carta con la caligrafía de Daphne que decía: «¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?»

Dijo que sí.

* * *

Quinto era una mierda. También era que, probablemente, sus profesores eran más ineptos que nunca. Y eso que no iba a Adivinación, como Malfoy, Pansy y Blaise. Sólo de oír sobre Trelawney le entraban arcadas. Al menos Daphne no desperdiciaba su tiempo en esas estupideces y lo acompañaba a Runas Antiguas.

Pero lo demás.

Umbridge era una estúpida ―según la opinión de Theo― que estaba deseosa de que en el Ministerio la ascendieran aún más. Las clases de Snape eran igual de aburridas que siempre ―aunque Longbottom había conseguido hacer estallar el caldero una vez―. Todo lo demás era una monotonía.

Excepto Daphne. Claro.

Tenía quince años y su vanidad se había multiplicado. Había vuelto de vacaciones sabiendo maquillarse. Las miradas también se habían multiplicado, pero parecía bastante decepcionada de que Theodore no le hubiera dirigido ningún halago.

(¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Daphne se veía bien para él hasta recién salida de la cama).

―Daphne me ha preguntado cómo se ve otra vez, ¿sabes? ―interrumpió la voz de Zabini, que ya había acabado la redacción de Snape―. Sólo lo hace por ti.

―Qué lástima.

―Oh, si yo opino lo mismo, pero a la mejor si le dices tú que deje de ser tan…

―Blaise, no. Que haga lo que quiera ―dijo Theo―. ¿Puedes…? ―Señaló su pergamino, pero Blaise no se movió ni un milímetro. Seguía estorbándole.

―Sólo está fingiendo ser mayor para que te fijes en ella ―insistió Blaise.

―No lo necesita.

―No te fijas en ella, está desesperada.

―Me fijo en ella ―aseguró Theodore. Pasaban los meses y él seguía convencido de que si Daphne le pidiera que se cortara una mano lo haría. Sería capaz de todo porque ella estuviera contenta.

Y lo odiaba.

―Podrías decírselo ―sugirió Blaise.

―Si tú se lo dices a Pansy.

Blaise se quedó callado un momento, aguantando el golpe bajo de Theodore. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería callarlo: le recordaba que Pansy estaba cada vez más fuera de su alcance ―sobre todo desde que era la novia de Draco― y que él nunca se atrevía a nada.

―Jódete, Nott.

Theodore sonrió para sí.

* * *

―Umbridge suspendió a medio equipo de Gryffindor de por vida ―comentó Daphne―. Draco está abajo, imitando a Potter, ¿quieres ver?

―Si hubiera querido ver, hubiera ido al partido, Daphne ―respondió Theodore, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, aun cuando Daphne se había sentado al borde de su cama―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―No fuiste al partido, no fue tan divertido.

―Pansy fue.

―Pansy es mi mejor amiga, pero no es divertido ver Quidditch con ella ―dijo Daphne―. Faltabas tú.

Theodore suspiró con hartazgo.

―Daphne…

―Además, tenía algo para ti ―interrumpió ella―. Ya me harté de que no lo hagas tú. O que no lo digas. ¿Sabes que eres obvio, Theodore?

―¿Daphne?

Ella no lo dejó terminar. Le estampó los labios en los suyos, besándolo. No era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos. Ella había salido con Pucey una semana durante las vacaciones antes de hartarse de él; él había besado a Tracey Davis completamente borracho en una fiesta en casa de Blaise y luego ella le había dado una cachetada que le había dejado la mano marcada. Pero se sintió como el primero.

―Dejé de preguntarme cuando lo harías ―musitó ella, al separar los labios de los suyos.

―¿Y si no me gustas?

―No seas imbécil, Theodore. ¿No te dije ya que eres muy obvio?

Esbozo media sonrisa y Theodore supo, como siempre, que ella había ganado otra vez.

* * *

Odiaba las preguntas estúpidas como «¿Me quieres?», «¿cuánto me quieres?» y, por supuesto, la preferida de Daphne: «¿Te parezco guapa?». ¿Había un mundo dónde Daphne no fuera guapa? ¿Una realidad alterna donde le hubieran salido granos por toda la cara como Eloise Migden y le hubiera quedado la cara de pizza? Lo dudaba.

Y aún si lo hubiera, no salía con Daphne porque fuera guapa. Lo hacía porque era Daphne.

* * *

―Pansy dice que me deberías regalar flores para probarme que me quieres ―le dijo Daphne un día, sentándose al lado de él en la biblioteca― y estuvo dos horas sermonéandome sobre cómo los chicos que no regalan flores no quieren en realidad a sus novias.

―Lo dice por Draco.

―¿Qué?

―Draco nunca le ha dado flores ―espetó Theo―. Bueno, para el caso, Draco nunca se ha molestado en decirle, si quiera por un momento, que ha aprecia.

―Tú tampoco me lo dices. ―Daphne se acercó peligrosamente a él. Y estaban en la biblioteca. En cualquier momento podría aparecer Pince a sacarlos.

―Tú no eres de las que necesitan que se los digan, Daphne ―musitó Theodore. Era cierto que nunca le había dicho nada como «me gustas», «te quiero»; siempre había dado por hecho que Daphne lo sabía―. Tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? ―Quitó la vista de su tarea y la concentró en Daphne y en sus ojos verdes―. Si me lo pidieras, traicionaría todos mis principios por ti.

Fue lo más cerca que estuvo de decirle «Te quiero» en todo el quinto año. «Te quiero», esas dos palabras enormes.

Pero se quedó congelado con la respuesta de Daphne.

―A la mejor te lo pido.

* * *

Supo lo que tenía que decirle unas semanas después. Llegó cuando ella estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor: siempre la primera en llegar, más temprano que nadie.

―¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? Que traicionaras tus principios por mí.

Daphne sonrió sin contestar. Le estampó un beso con sabor a mermelada en la boca.

* * *

Sexto fue normal, al menos para ellos. Pansy y Draco se pelearon. Lo dejaron. Se reconciliaron y lo volvieron a dejar. Blaise intentó salir con Pansy. Fracasó. Tracey Davis decidió que ya estaba harta de los chicos ―excepto de Blaise, que era su amigo― y no le dirigió la palabra a Nott durante seis meses.

Draco se tatuó sus ideales en el antebrazo izquierdo a cambio de la vida de su familia. Murió Dumbledore.

Daphne y Theodore sobrevivieron al huracán como sobrevivirían a todos los problemas de su vida, juntos.

* * *

Todos estaban durmiendo cuando Daphne despertó a Theodore una noche, poco después de volver a Hogwarts para el séptimo año. Todavía no hacía frío, pero Daphne se abrazaba a sí misma como si estuviera intentando guardar el calor.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó Theo en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos.

―¿Me haces un lugar? ―preguntó Daphne, señalando la cama.

―Joder, Daphne, no cabemos los dos… ―espetó Theo, pero aún así le hizo un lugar para que quedaran los dos apretados en una cama individual.

―No podía dormir ―explicó Daphne, metiéndose a la cama.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Theodore, con los labios casi pegados en su oreja. Estaban incómodos, la cama apenas si daba para los dos.

―Ya sabes, sólo… no podía dormir.

―Daphne…

―Ya lo sabes.

―Dilo.

―Tengo miedo ―admitió Daphne, finalmente, y Theodore notó el temblor en la mano que acababa de agarrarle.

Sabía que había presionado a Daphne cuando no debería de haberlo hecho, pero quería oírlo. Porque en Slytherin todos eran unos estirados y ni siquiera Pansy, la más humana entre ellos, se había atrevido a decir esas dos palabras tan grandes ―«tengo miedo»― a nadie. Pero todos estaban cagados de miedo hasta el fondo aunque los Carrow los favorecieran. Sólo eran demasiado idiotas como para no decirlo.

Y él, traicionando un poco a Daphne, no se atrevió a decirlo.

Porque estaba pensando que llegaría diciembre, cada vez más cerca e iría a casa. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Pero mientras diciembre los alcanzaba, Daphne volvió casi cada noche a dormir pegada a él hasta que aprendieron a hacer otras cosas en la cama. Hasta que aprendieron a consolarse sin decir lo que pensaban realmente porque no querían verse vulnerables.

* * *

El primero en verla fue Draco. La marca sobre su antebrazo. Eran los dos únicos idiotas de diecisiete ―casi dieciocho― años que la tenían. También eran los dos únicos idiotas a los que nadie les decía nada y si tenían esa mierda en el brazo era porque estaban arreglando los errores de sus padres.

(O haciéndolos más grandes, como temía Theodore).

Después la vio Zabini. Era su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que tuvo que verla. Por supuesto que se la enseñó.

Pansy no se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de su malhumor. Suponía que era el mismo motivo que hacía a Draco tener pesadillas y no se atrevió a ver la calavera con la serpiente, tan real, en el brazo de Nott.

A Crabbe y Goyle no les importó mucho. Aunque Greg le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda como intentando darle ánimos que casi le sacaron hasta la primera papilla.

La última fue Daphne.

La vio una noche y se quedó viéndola. La recorrió con la punta del dedo.

―¿Arde?

―Un poco ―respondió Theodore.

Se quedó callada, con el dedo entre la calavera y la serpiente, sin mirar a Theodore a los ojos. Cuando por fin se atrevió, Theodore vio como tenía los ojos húmedos, llorosos y sintió como se quedaba sin aire al comprobar que Daphne estaba llorando por él.

Hizo un gesto brusco, retiró su brazo, se tapó la marca.

―Lo siento ―dijo Daphne.

―No importa ―se apresuró a decir Theodore.

No lo abandonó. Theodore se sintió turbado por primera vez al comprobar que, entre todo el amor de Daphne, había lástima. Lo asustó. Le quitó el aliento darse cuenta que, con todo y esa marca, ella permaneció a su lado. No se le despegó durante ni un segundo.

Hasta el 3 de mayo, por supuesto.

* * *

Daphne huyó la noche del 2 de mayo con su hermana Astoria y con Blaise, que quería asegurarse de que su madre estuviera bien. Theodore convenció a Pansy de que no valía la pena quedarse a buscar al imbécil de Malfoy ―palabras que realmente usó mientras la estaba empujando hacia el pasadizo―, pero se quedó él.

Por Draco Malfoy, ese imbécil que nunca le había caído especialmente bien pero que siempre había estado allí y que casi era su amigo. Para los estándares de Theodore. Se quedó para buscarlo, sacarle la estupidez a puñetazos y sacarlo vivo de allí

Se ganó una cojera para toda la vida y de todos modos no logró nada.

* * *

Daphne siguió a su lado durante los juicios. Fue a verlo cuando lo arrestaron, después de que hubieran arrestado a su padre. Fue a verlo todos los días, hasta el juicio.

Él le pidió que no fuera porque no quería que ella lo viera encadenado.

No le importó. Estuvo allí, de todas maneras, mientras pronunciaban la sentencia.

Una multa millonaria y cadena perpetúa para su padre. A él lo absolvieron porque su padre se adjudicó la culpa de todo lo que Theodore había hecho. Le quitó el aliento comprobar que la misma persona que o había puesto en esa situación era la que le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener un comienzo limpio. Su padre.

Cuando salió de la sala, Daphne lo esperaba afuera. Lo besó. Le agarró la mano.

―Te quiero.

Theodore fue consciente de que, en tres años, era la primera vez que se lo decía de aquella manera.

* * *

Siguieron juntos. Llegaron las bodas.

Los primeros en pasar por el altar fueron Pansy y Blaise, los dos a los veintitrés años, con cara de niños todavía y Pansy embarazada. Theodore fue el padrino, Daphne madrina.

Después Pucey y Moon. Fueron y los felicitaron. Theodore apenas si le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Tracey y el imbécil de Higgs poco después. Fueron y Theodore los felicitó. Daphne les dijo irónicamente que el matrimonio los arruinaría y volvió a decirle a Theodore que nunca se casaría porque no necesitaba un papel. En el fondo, todo el mundo sabía que esos dos terminarían divorciados.

Draco y Astoria. Daphne fue la madrina. Gregory el padrino. El padre de Daphne y de Astoria lloró durante toda la ceremonia, intentando que no se notara.

La última boda fue la de Gregory. Draco fue padrino. Esa vez, Daphne se tomó el tiempo necesario para anudarle la corbata antes de dirigirse a la fiesta.

Llevaba días pensativa.

―Theodore… ―musitó. Se le rompió la voz a la mitad.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Enarcó las cejas. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Daphne lloraba y llevaban poco más de diez años juntos.

―Estoy embarazada.

Theodore se quedó viéndola un momento, en un estado semi catátonico. Daphne Greengrass, frente a él, con los ojos medio húmedos, hecha un mar de emociones.

Después la abrazó.

―¿Lo quieres? ―le preguntó.

Nunca había estado seguro de lo que pensaba Daphne de los niños. Le daba miedo preguntar porque él siempre había querido hijos, pero podría sacrificarlos por Daphne.

―Sí ―musitó ella.

Se llamó Emmanuel.

* * *

―Emmanuel se quedará con mis padres ―dijo Daphne. No podía ocultar el cansancio, las ojeras, el poco sueño. Ni ella ni Theodore cambiarían a Emmanuel por nada en el mundo, pero a veces, sólo a veces, uno de los dos volteaba al pasado y se daba cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado y deseaba regresar a ese pasado.

Pero Daphne y él seguían siendo los mismos. Podían sobrevivir a un niño llorón como habían sobrevivido a la guerra, a los juicios, a las bodas. Theodore sonrió al ver a Daphne quitarse la túnica mientras buscaba la pijama en los cajones de la cama. Se detuvo cuando captó la sonrisa de Theodore.

―Casi doce años y todavía te quedas como idiota cuando me ves desnuda.

Se le acercó.

―Es el efecto ―respondió Theodore, sintiendo su cercanía, viendo como Daphne le acercaba la mano al pecho para irla bajando lentamente. Se le disparó el corazón.

―Once años… ―dijo Daphne, haciendo una pausa― y todavía me tienes miedo.

―Daphne…

―¿Te imaginaste que acabaríamos así? ¿Qué seríamos una pareja común y corriente? ―preguntó Daphne, interrumpiéndolo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. Cuando tenía quince años, uno de los mayores miedos de Daphne Greengrass era volverse común.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

―No solía pensar en eso. Aceptaba las cosas como venían.

―Me tenías miedo. Siempre me has tenido un poco de miedo, ¿no? ―siguió Daphne―. Siempre hemos temido que el otro nos haga romper todos nuestros juramentos, nos haga olvidar lo que creemos. Nos haga partir nuestros principios pedazo a pedazo; negarlos incluso.

Estaban muy cerca.

―Quizá porque amar es destruir, Daphne ―respondió Theodore, antes de besarla.

―Y ser amado, es ser destruido ―respondió ella, cuando se separó―. Pero ya sabes, ninguno de nosotros podría decir que no.

No dijeron «Te amo». Después de casi doce años, ya no era necesario.

* * *

Jezabel nació dos años después que Emmanuel. Daphne escogió su nombre y Theodore le respondió a todos los que le preguntaron por qué no se habían casado todavía, pero mientras siguieron preguntando, empezó a anidarse una duda dentro de él.

¿Por qué nunca se había atrevido a pedírselo a Daphne? Ella insistía que no lo necesitaba y quizá no lo hacían, pero eso no evitaba que Theodore, muy en el fondo, deseara casarse con ella.

Aun así, le tomó dos años más armarse de valor.

Los niños estaban dormidos y ellos dos en la cama. Habían cumplido los treinta años y llevaban juntos exactamente la mitad de su vida. Habían sobrevivido a todo y eran los únicos que, después de haber sido novios de adolescentes, seguían juntos. Theodore carraspeó. Valía la pena intentar lo que quería intentar.

―Daphne.

―¿Sí?

―¿Y si nos casamos?

―Theodore…

―Quiero casarme contigo ―insistió él.

Daphne desvió la mirada un momento, movió los dedos, las manos. Ella era la que ganaba siempre, la que hacía trizas a Theodore, pero aquella vez fue la vez que comprendió lo que significaba destruir al otro por amor.

Daphne se tomó su tiempo, volteó a verlo y sonrió.

―Está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Meri, soulmate! ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Desde el momento que vi la frase supe que tenía que contar la historia de estos dos con ella porque siempre supe que estarían juntos toda la vida aunque sólo fueran la pareja secundaria de mis fics. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque dicen la frase de Jace partida en dos y que disculpes la sutileza de lo M :D
> 
> Estoy intentando recomponer mi headcanon y este es el primero Daphne/Theodore que escribo para él. Mi headcanon es Astarté, todo el Pansy/Blaise que tengo, el Pansy/Draco y las historias sobre diversos Slytherins en forma de one-shots. Antes también era Vendetta, pero estoy reformándolo todo. Sin embargo, sí tomé algunos elementos de Vendetta: el matrimonio de Pucey y de Tracey (que acabará en divorcio, estoy segura, no cómo en Vendetta), los nombres de los hijos de Nott y Daphne.
> 
> En Pretérito pluscuámperfecto, Theodore escribe una introducción y una conclusión y allí menciona que se casó con Daphne con dos hijos a cuestas y quince años de convivencia. Si lo pienso un poco, son como el Lily y Marshall de Slytherin… pero sólo porque son la pareja que nunca se ha separado.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> A 2 de abril de 2016


End file.
